The aspects of the disclosed embodiments are in the field of transport aircraft with slender wings such as civil or military transport aircraft.
More specifically the aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to an aircraft whose control mechanism for balance and motions of the aircraft around the yaw axis is provided for at least in part by a control of the drag elements arranged on the wingtips.